


О нас не напишут

by Eibhleann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О таких, как мы, не пишут в хороших книгах</p>
            </blockquote>





	О нас не напишут

\- Я. Тебе. Говорил.  
Дерек тяжело дышит, капля пота стекает по лбу и с тихим звуком падает на выгнутую спину Стайлза. Вены на руках Дерека вздулись, кажется, что почернели от усилий. Сердце неровно бьется, но ритмичность и сила движений не стихают.  
Стайлз уже даже не стонет, не подмахивает и не скулит. Он тяжело, рвано дышит, прогоняя из легких дурман аконита, из бока боль, и принимая Дерека внутрь.  
Здесь нет места наслаждению и радости от соития, единения не только тел, но и сердец, душ.  
Здесь волк утверждает свои права на добычу, которая устала трепыхаться, но, бессильно сжав кулаки, противится вторжению.  
Стайлз не помнит, из-за чего все это началось, как получилось, что Дерек-мать-его-Хейл втрахивает его в любую поверхность, а Стайлз, как та сучка, раздвигает перед ним ноги.  
Они пытались разорвать эту связь. Отрицать самое ее существование.  
Стайлз даже дошел до свадьбы. Но на церемонию явился Скотт с Дереком. Невеста оказалась забыта, когда Дерек случайно коснулся его… Еще раньше, когда взгляд зеленых глаз мазнул по упрямо сжатым губам Стилински.  
Аманда (или Амелия) нашла своего жениха стонущим под красивым, злым мужиком. Стайлз не был рад встрече, пытался оттолкнуть Дерека и сам же поцеловал, притянув за лацканы пиджака.  
\- Да идет оно все! – и Стайлз впивается в тонкие губы злым поцелуем, вдыхая запах Хейла, принимая его внутри себя.  
Удар кулаком приводит к драке, а не к тому, что хмурый Хейл трахает его на кровати, приготовленной для первой брачной ночи.

Они пытались начать встречаться. Нормально. Свидание, кино, общение… Не можешь победить, смирись.  
Ха! Да ладно!  
Дерек первым нагнул сексуальную официанточку, а Стайлз уехал домой на камаро Хейла. Чтобы напороться на алые точки на дороге и остановить машину. Хейл молча вытащил его из машины и столь же молча утверждал на него права на капоте камарро.  
Путь домой Стайлз проспал, вымотанный, и домой завалился весь в подсохшей сперме.  
\- Не получилось, - отметил шериф Стилински, упрямо сжатые губы сына.

Что бы не происходило, сколько детей не было бы у Хейла (детей, щенков, бет в стае – не важно), как часто Стайлз бы не менял место жительства и телефон, они все равно оказывались в одной постели. И хорошо, если бы это была постель.

Они не были влюблены друг в друга. Даже романтичные Эллисон со Скоттом не видели ни грамма любви, только похоть, зацикленность друг на друге и сжигающий огонь.  
Когда-нибудь Стайлз выстрелит Дереку в сердце - не то, чтобы он не пытался, но не в сердце же.  
Когда-нибудь Дерек разорвет Стилински когтями - не то, чтобы Стайлз не “носил” отметин.  
Когда-нибудь они придумают, как разорвать этот порочный круг.  
Когда-нибудь, но не сейчас…

Стайлз тяжело дышит приходя в себя, ощущая небывалую усталость и бессилие – верные признаки траха с Хейлом – и обещает себе в очередной раз разорвать привязанность.  
Это не любовь. И не влюбленность. И даже не магия.  
Лидия говорит, что они нуждаются друг в друге.  
Джексон емко отвечает, что надо выбросить пар.

\- О таких, как мы, не пишут в хороших книгах, - сказал когда-то Дерек.  
Когда-то давно, когда Стайлз был глупым наивным девственником.  
\- О таких, как мы, даже в порно-романе не напишут! – фыркнул тогда Стайлз, с отвращением чувствуя, как вытекает из него сперма Хейла. Они ни разу не воспользовались презервативами. Такое вот условие, блажь.

И через десять лет Стайлз Стилински – истинный мастер по убеганию - открывает Word и набирает первое предложение.  
О таких, как мы, не пишут в хороших книгах.  
О них он напишет книгу. Настоящую.


End file.
